


Five Times Clint's Dragon Cockblocked Him (And the One Time She Didn't)

by uofmdragon



Series: ICC 2017 prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Minor Clint Barton/Cherry (Hawkeye), Minor Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Minor Clint Barton/James "Bucky" Barnes, Minor Clint Barton/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, unsafe flying practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Prompt: One of them is a dragonrider. He really loves his duty - and his dragon, but relationships would be much easier if the damn wyrm wasn't so jealous of his attention and picky on who's worthy of their rider...

"I'm sorry, she usually doesn't leave me at the bottom of the tower," Clint said, eying his date as the walked up the spiral staircase to the top of the Tower of Dragons. The hike up the stairs was really killing the passion that had started below at the festival. Clint frowned, wishing he hadn't stupidly claimed the highest apartment in the tower. Draka always waited for him to fly him up though until now.

Apple, no, Strawberry, nope that wasn't right either. Cherry? Yes, Cherry! Cherry looked at him and then looked up. 

Only halfway there, Clint thought following her look. 

Cherry huffed, before turning. "This is so not worth it"

"Cherry," Clint called down to her, following her for a few steps. "C'mon, we'll be there in no time."

"No way," Cherry declared, gesturing wildly as she walked downstairs. "Totally not worth it."

-

"I'm telling you, Draka left me and Cherry at the bottom of the tower," Clint grumbled to Natasha as they ate in the cafeteria.

"Cherry?" Natasha repeated, smirking.

"She's from one of the farmer villages, she was in the for the festival."

"So a Dragon Fucker?"

"Except she wasn't willing to put in the effort."

"Such a shame." The sarcasm was barely concealed.

Clint sighed, because there wasn't anything wrong with his life. He was just… tired of his own hand. Draka took up a lot of his attention.

"Clint, try another rider, we all know that the dragons come first," Natasha advised.

Clint grinned. "Is that an offer?"

Natasha smiled just as wildly. "You couldn't handle me, but I can keep my ears open. What are you looking for?"

"I'm not going to be picky about sex, Tasha."

Natasha arched an eyebrow. "So just sex? No relationship?"

Clint shook his head. Relationships were probably too much work and too complicated right now.

"Flight of Hydras spotted! Everyone to their dragon!" Pietro yelled into the room.

Both Clint and Natasha were up, leaving their food for later. They headed out of the tower, getting clear of some of the chaos a black mass landed next to Natasha. Clint almost stepped toward it until he caught sight of the red hourglass on it's neck. Akanto, Natasha's dragon, which she quickly climbed up.

There was _te-te-tekkk_ next to him and Clint turned to see the beauty that was Draka next to him. Clint stepped toward her, rubbing her nose, before going to climb up. Draka bunched below him and took off. They stopped at Clint's room at the top of the tower to put on Draka's saddle and so Clint could grab his helmet and goggles. Then were off. Clint spotted the red, white, and blue of Liarma, Captain Roger's dragon flying above the King's tower. Colonel Danvers' dragon was sitting on top of the Mage Tower, most likely gathering some intelligence from the mages.

-

"Rhodes," Natasha whispered into his ear, before backing away. 

"Rhodes?" Clint questioned, wondering why she was bringing up the Colonel that worked closely with the mages.

"Tony and Pepper have left to honor the princess. They're not expected to be back anytime soon. He's lonely and could use a little company." She gave him a small smile.

"Company? I thought he had a thing with Colonel Danvers?"

Natasha shrugged. "Apparently not."

Clint considered it for a moment, before nodding. Rhodey was certainly attractive.

Natasha made a shooing motion. "Go on."

"Thanks Tasha," Clint said, glancing around and going to find Rhodey and to go chat.

-

A couple of chats and Rhodey's ability to pick up hints had led them to having a drinks on Zerget's ledge as the sun set, bracketed between King's Tower and Mage Tower.

"You should see the sunset on the Nask Bay," Rhodey said. "It's gorgeous."

Clint smiled. "Yeah?"

Rhodey smiled. "Nice place to visit, pretty boring to be on duty though."

"I bet," Clint agreed. "Don't we have a peace with the Atlanteans?"

"We do," Rhodey agreed. "Only have to watch out for flying ships when King Namor gets in a mood."

"Flying ships?" Clint asked, arching an eyebrow.

"King Namor throws ships whose crew upsets him. He doesn't aim at the coast, unless he's especially upset."

"That sounds… exciting," Clint pointed out.

"But it's relatively rare, not compared to Northern border having to face off giants, the giant wasp/bee things in the South, and…"

"The Hydras here?"

"Yeah." Rhodey nodded. "The occasional flying ship, not that rare, and usually we can get an apology and something out of King Namor if he does cause damage."

Clint considered it, before nodding. "Less stressful, though don't you have to patrol for pirates?"

"Yeah.." Rhodey agreed, taking knocking back his bottle. "You want another?"

"Sure," Clint agreed. Rhodey stood, heading into his quarters and Clint watched him go, failing to notice the shadow until he'd already been snagged off the ledge.

Being suddenly picked up off a ledge and suspended in midair was frightening to say the least. Clint twisted, catching sight of Draka's purple underbelly as she lifted him higher into the sky.

"Draka!" Clint yelled, trying to get her to set him down.

His dragon had a mind of her own and did not drop him until they were on her ledge and then she refused to let him into his apartment or maybe it was because she knew he could get to the stairs from there.

At least the bloody wyrm was warm.

-

 _Kwu_ was all the warning Clint had before a weight landed on his chest with sharp claws. He jerked away and groaned as he looked down into the tiny head of a black dragonet. It kwu'd at him again and there was an answering kwu from above him. Clint glanced up to see two dragonets, a blue and purple one settling on Draka.

"Clint?" Mage Phil's voice came from his quarters.

"In the den!" Clint called, pushing at Draka's tail and then attempting to move Marka, so he could get up. Marka seemed to want to settle on top of him. 

Phil appeared over him. Lola, Phil's red dragonet, peered down from Phil's shoulder. "What are you doing out here?"

"Draka wouldn't let me in my quarters last night."

Phil hummed. "I heard something about a dragon carrying off his rider."

Clint blinked and groaned. "Fuck, tell me you were in the Tower of Dragons when you heard it?"

"Mage Tower."

Clint frowned. "Damnit."

"You were carried off a ledge that is on the interior of the city triangle. It's all over the city now."

"Fuck." Clint tried to move Marka again, but the dragonet clung to his shirt with his tiny claws.

"Marka," Phil stated in a tone that almost sent shivers down Clint's spine. The dragonet lept off of him, kwu-ing angrily, before settling on Draka's head.

Clint managed to get Draka's tail off of him and he took Phil's offered hand and was on his feet. He winced. 

"You okay?"

"Sleeping on stone, even with a dragon, not ideal…"

Phil hummed, before turning and heading into Clint's quarters "A bath then."

Clint glanced at Draka who was watching him with mild interest. Phil's horde of dragonets had settled on top of her, making her look like she had multi-colored spots. Clint wondered privaely for the thousandth time how Phil managed to be a mage spy with that unholy horde.

Clint limped after Phil into his quarters, thankfully Draka didn't stop him. "Do you have more dragonets?"

"Thora laid eggs, one of them followed its mother home," Phil said, from the bathroom.

"How are you a spy again?" Clint asked, leaning against the doorway.

"They don't normally all show up. They like Draka," Phil answered, doing something to the water that was filling the tub.

"You ever hear of a dragon carrying off its rider before?" Clint asked, because Phil was probably one of the most educated people that Clint knew.

"When they were in danger," Phil answered, glancing at Clint, with an arched eyebrow.

"I wasn't in danger!" Clint objected. "Danger of finally getting laid."

Phil made a questioning hum.

"I haven't had sex since I became Draka's rider," Clint admitted.

"Been a while then," Phil murmured.

"Yeah, so I met this gal at the festival, but Draka abandoned us at the bottom of the Tower, so…"

"And since a rider's guest doesn't need to have a the spell keyed to them, you had to make the climb."

"Yeah… I made the climb."

"She wasn't willing?"

"She made it halfway."

"And last night?" Phil asked.

"Was with Rhodey and… yeah, she plucked me right off the ledge."

Phil hummed in consideration. "I can do some research."

"Will you please? Anything that can help me understand Draka better."

"Of course," Phil agreed. "Now you should soak for a bit. I'll send someone up with some food for you."

"Thanks," Clint said, letting Phil slip out, before he started stripping down. He climbed into the tub with a sigh. Phil would figure things out, he was sure of that.

-

Clint wasn't quite willing to give up in his quest to have sex again. He knew somewhere in the kingdom of Kaydge there someone was willing to have sex with him, he just had to find that person. 

Rhodey was no longer an option. He was officially off the market, before Marka had landed on him. Apparently, Colonel Danvers had been supremely pissed at him the following morning. By the time, they'd finished fighting, they were together. They even had the blessing of General Fury.

Natasha still wasn't interested, but if Clint was honest she was never really an option. Natasha was his sister. She was attractive, but they were each other's family. She was willing to help him find someone. She'd pointed out the visiting Princes of Asgard were both single, but Prince Thor was clearly besotted with Mage Jane and there was something about Prince Loki that made Clint's skin crawl.

There wasn't anyone that piqued Clint's interest until Bobbi returned from assignment. She was one of the rare Mage slash Dragonrider. There were about a dozen of them that Clint could think of and that included General Fury and Sir Rand, head of the royal guard to the King and Queen.

Bobbi was smart, funny, and beautiful. Natasha liked her, which was always a plus in Clint's book. They must have talked, because Bobbi approached Clint and well, Clint had no problems with going up to Bobbi's suite of rooms, though he vowed to stay far away from her dragon's ledge. 

"I don't suppose you want to see the Dragon's Den?" Bobbi asked with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"No, thank you," Clint stated, annoyed to find out that the story was still making its rounds.

Bobbi smirked and then beckoned him closer. He made his way over and was hauled into a kiss. Clint eagerly responded and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feel of her body pressing against his. They kissed, breaking for air as needed and smiling as they started stripping the other. She teased him and Clint lifted her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around him, rubbing her ass on his hardened cock. 

"You going to let go?" Clint asked as he stood at the edge of her bed.

"Maybe," Bobbi hummed, leaning into kiss him, before letting go and laying back on the bed. She spread her legs. "C'mere"

Clint followed her, taking time to kiss and nip gently at her skin. He paused at the juncture of her legs, before pressing in with tongue and fingers. Her fingers slipped into his hair as she urged him on. She tasted divine before, during, and after she came.

Clint pulled away, enjoying the sight as he wrapped his hand around his cock. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "Ready?"

"Yeah, wait… What's that noise?" Bobbi asked, voice lower than usual.

Clint paused as he realized there was growling and hissing. 

"Maky," Bobbi said, pushing at Clint's shoulder. He rolled off as Bobbi slipped out of the bed and headed to the den. Clint followed after her. Maky was pinned to one side of the den by…

"Draka!" Clint barked. The dragon turned to look at him, before lunging at Maky one more time. Bobbi moved to intercept Draka and the dragon veered away, snatching a Clint and dragging to him the ledge. 

"No," Clint chanted, but it was too late. They were airborne within seconds.

-

"Dragon cannot fight Dragon! This is an integral rule of our society!" Fury growled from his seat behind the high table. "It's inexcusable that you would allow your dragon to fight another dragon!"

"I…" Clint started, but fell silent when he caught Phil's quick shake of the head. He figured it was telling of the situation that Phil's horde of dragonets were missing, except Lola, but Lola was Phil's favorite. She was seated on Phil's shoulder.

Fury continued to speak of how integral the dragons were to the defense of the Kaydge. Clint knew all of that. Dragons fought Scellian Hydras and Ayaiemen Bees. Once they'd fought the Pegasusi of Asgard and the Gryphons of Wakanda, but they were allies now. They never fought each other it was a rule that had lasted centuries. Dragons that fought other dragons were put down and their riders disgraced.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Rider Barton?" Fury asked.

"I know what Draka did, Sir. I… I don't know why she did what she did, but…" Clint shook his head. "She's wildborn and bred. There aren't many wildborn left and she was injured when we bonded."

"It's true, Rider Barton saved Draka from a group of Tragsue Raiders. She almost lost her eye," Phil said.

"How are Mage Rider Morse and Maky?" Fury asked, leaning back to look at Phil.

"No injuries," Phil stated. "There was lots of hissing and growling."

Fury nodded and looked back at Clint. "Clear the room. Hill. Coulson. Lewis. Barton. Stay."

The room emptied out except for the five that Fury had ordered to stay. Once the room was clear, Fury sighed. He looked over at Darcy, who was scribing the events. "These records are to be marked private and only those with my authorization will view them." 

"I'll make sure to put the proper spells on them," Darcy promised with nod.

Fury looked back at Clint. "None of us want to put Draka down, Rider Barton. You've proven yourself an exceptional member of Roger's flight, but we can't have dragon attacking dragon, not even a hiss war. Twice now, I've had reports of Draka removing you from another dragon's den. What were you doing there?"

Clint glanced away. "I… It was personal."

"Barton," Hill said, gently. "We can't help you, if you won't talk to us. We can't come up with a solution."

Clint closed his eyes. "Sex."

"Excuse me?" Fury asked.

"Rhodey and I were going to have sex, we were having drinks and watching the sunset beforehand. Bobbi and I were in the middle of sex when Draka attempted to get in."

Fury regarded him a long moment. "Your dragon is objecting to you having sex?"

Clint nodded. "It would appear so."

"Then we have an easy solution. Your sexual liaisons are hereby limited to your quarters," Hill ordered.

Fury considered this and nodded. He glanced over at Phil. "You're our expert on dragons physiology? Do you think it would work?"

Phil nodded. "It's worth a try. I've honestly never heard of such a thing. At the very least, Rider Barton will not be subject to being carried off like a princess is an Asgardian fairy tale."

Clint glared at Phil, but said nothing.

"Do some research into dragons and jealousy regarding their riders, would you please?" Fury added. "I'd like to make sure this doesn't happen again with any rider."

"Of course, Sir," Phil agreed.

"You're dismissed," Fury said.

Clint nodded. He made it outside the door to release his sigh. Fuck, this was difficult.

"Man, that sucks," Darcy said appearing at his side. "Being hauled around by your dragon. I mean, it's dragonrider, not dragon baggage."

"Thanks Darcy," Clint growled, taking a step.

"Hey, come on, don't be like that. I've got a potential solution for you!"

Clint paused, arching an eyebrow. "And that is?"

She smiled, wrapping an arm around his. "Let's go up to yours and discuss it."

Clint blinked. "With all the trouble that Draka has caused, you want to have sex with me?"

"Hey, I have to assume what I managed to see last night will be better close up and what I saw last night was pretty impressive, despite being held up by claws and probably some cold temperatures!"

Clint closed his eyes as he considered his response. "Aren't you a little young for me?"

"Age is just a number. I'm legal, you're legal, and what's your dragon going to do to me if I stay in your quarters?"

"I'm at the top of the tower, she's going to make you walk up all the stairs." Clint replied.

"That's cool," Darcy said, holding up her wrist to show off the bracelet. "Cause being Fury's aide means I get the magic stair pass. So what do you say?"

Clint smiled slowly as he considered everything. "Sure."

Darcy slapped his butt. "Awesome!"

-

Clint fell back into the bed, spent and pleasantly exhausted. "Wow. That was great."

"You're just saying that, because you haven't had sex with anyone in a long time." Darcy replied, pushing herself up.

"Well, it was better than I remembered it," Clint siad, looking at her. "You going someplace?"

"Going to use your bathroom, then I'm going to sleep in your bed, and we can have Round Two in the morning?"

"Sounds like a plan," Clint replied with an easy grin.

Darcy smiled at him, before slipping out of the bed into the bathroom. She pulled the door shut behind her. 

Clint told himself that he was going to wait up for her to get back, but that had been a really good orgasm and he was fast asleep before she came out.

-

Clint woke up to find his bed was empty. He ran a hand through his hair and eyed his room. "Darcy?" He grunted and slid out of his bed to go and empty his bladder. He paused outside the bathroom door and glanced to his left to see that Draka's butt. Her tail extended into his room was blocking the bathroom.

"Draka!" Clint called out. She lifted her head and sniffed, making her beckoning noise. "Move your tail, I need to pee."

Draka made her beckoning noise again and flicked her tail, flopping it back down with a thump.

Clint sighed, reaching down to move it out of the way, so that he could get in. He moved it, reached for the door handle and the door burst open, smacking him in the face as enraged Darcy came out.

"Damnit Clint," Darcy shouted, striding out of the room. "I did not sign on to sleep in a bathub or use what limited magical ability I have to keeping me warm." She went around the room grabbing her shirt and pulling it on.

"What?" Clint asked, holding his face.

"YOUR DRAGON LOCKED ME IN THE BATHROOM!" Darcy yelled as she pulled on her pants. "And what made matters worse is that YOU managed to sleep through me POUNDING on the door and YELLING for you."

"Draka did what?" Clint asked, glancing over his shoulder at the dragon, who was peering into the doorway.

Darcy glared, sitting down to tug on her boots. "Your dragon is crazy. I had fun, would have been up for another couple of rounds, but I have a line. I don't spend nights in bathroom."

"She probably didn't do it on purpose," Clint said.

"It wouldn't matter, if you'd woken up to let me out!"

"Well,... compliment to you?" Clint tried.

Darcy huffed and gave him one last glare. "Good luck with you next partner!" Then she stormed out of the room.

Clint stared after her, before looking over Draka. "You probably don't even feel sorry for yourself."

Draka made the beckoning noise, trying to reach in and grab him. Clint moved out of the way and slipped into the bathroom. He still needed to pee.

-

Clint's life got busy, so he was able to forget about Draka and her aversion to him having sex. The King and Prince of Wakanda came to visit with Kaydge's own royalty, rumors of a possible arranged marriage despite the age difference between the Prince T'Challa and Princess Danielle swirled. 

They were attacked by a Scellian spy, which turned out to be Captain Rogers possession best friend. Of course, they hadn't known that at the time so when King T'Chaka had died as a result of the attack and T'Challa had argued for the death of Bucky, something that Rider Stark had agreed with. Captain Rogers had insisted that something had to be wrong with Bucky and wanted him brought back alive.

Kaydge had almost descended into a civil war, but the King and Queen had kept their cool and ordered that Bucky be brought back alive for a trial. There were a few friends of Stark that would risk the King and Queen's censure to ensure that a threat was neutralized. Somehow, Bucky had been brought in alive and Hill had managed to exorcise the Scellian demon out of him. 

Since Steve was basically Bucky's only family, the riders got used to Bucky skulking around the Tower of Dragons. Still Clint was surprised to find Bucky in his quarters staring at Draka through the doorway.

"Barnes?" Clint asked.

"Rider Barton, I heard that you bonded with a wildborn dragon."

"I did," Clint agreed. "She was… Coulson thinks she was at least two years old."

"Where?" 

Clint blinked in surprise. "The northern lands, in the bluffs on the lakes. There were some raiders, they'd caught her. I managed to free her and… I did what i could to patch her up. It took us a while, but I brought her to capital to get her help. That time was all it took. We'd forged our bond."

Barnes nodded. "Do you think there are more wildborn dragons?"

"There are always rumors, but Draka had to come from somewhere." Clint paused, realizing where this was going. "Talked to Steve about this?"

"A little, but he… he was given a chance to bond with a newborn," Barnes replied. "We both know that I would never get that chance."

"You can't bond with a newborn in the wild, because the parent defends them and if, and that's a big if, both leave the nest. They're dangerous, ungainly creatures that are mainly teeth, claw, and stomach."

Barnes chuckled lowly. "Kinda used to danger."

"A fledgling just out of the nest and on its own for the first time would probably be your best bet, if you can find one."

"Any other advice?" Barnes asked looking at him.

"Yeah," Clint nodded. "There are a few of us with wildborn. We all know each other's story."

Barnes turned to him and smiled. "Willing to share?"

Clint nodded, moving between Draka and Barnes. "Of course. Steve's my captain."

The doorways between the Dragon's Den and her riders quarters were designed so the dragon could not get in. Draka was smarter than the usual dragon, so the only warning that Clint had that Draka had figured out how to get was Barnes' eyes widening and him opening his mouth, before he felt Draka grab the back of his shirt and drag him back into her den and lay on top of him.

"Draka!" Clint protested, but he couldn't get the damn wyrm off. She settled, pinning Clint to the floor, and refusing to move.

Draka growled a warning, but Barnes managed to get close enough to enter Clint's field of vision. "You okay?"

"Yeah, she's a damn jealous beast. You sure you want one of these?"

Barnes arched an eyebrow and grinning. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, just so you know this one seems to be completely jealous of me spending time with anyone."

"Anything I can do?" Barnes asked.

"Get Mage Coulson, she listens to him better than me."

Barnes laughed, but didn't reappear.

Clint sighed and started cursing his damn wyrm.

-

"Clint?" Phil called.

"Den."

Clint barely heard Phil's footsteps, but he one of his horde appeared within his line of sight. A few moments later, Phil appeared. "Nice dragon blanket?"

"Can you get her to move?" Clint asked.

Phil sighed, before disappearing. He crooned at Draka and it didn't take long, before Draka was shuffling off of Clint. He quickly rolled out of the way and got to his feet.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. What brought this on?" Phil asked, trailing after Clint as he entered his quarters.

"I was talking to Barnes."

"Not sex?" Coulson asked, taking a seat the table.

"No." Clint threw himself into the chair opposite of Coulson. "You were going to do some research, figure anything out?"

"No, well, I have a theory…"

"Theory?"

"I don't know how accurate it is, but based on what you've said. It doesn't seem like you're interested in a relationship?"

Clint sighed. "Yes and no."

Phil arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not opposed to a relationship, but finding someone with my schedule. It's hard. Sex is… supposed to be easier."

Phil nodded. 

"So your theory?" Clint asked, reaching over with his foot to nudge Phil.

Phil looked at the doorway. "I think you need to be in a relationship and that person needs to be introduced to Draka. Draka needs to feel apart of this person's life as well."

Clint considered that. "Yeah, but…"

"But?"

"Say I do that and Draka still acts that way when we go to have sex. Then it's going to hurt a lot more."

"Well," Coulson started. "You have people that have been around Draka who she doesn't get jealous about. Maybe have sex with one of them."

Clint snorted. "Yeah, that's you and Natasha, so that's not going to work."

"Why not?" Phil asked.

"Natasha is like my sister and you… well, you're you…" Clint said. "You're not interested in me like that."

"I'm not?"

Clint looked over at Phil, arching an eyebrow. "No."

Phil stared at him for a long moment. "I suppose you're right. I'm not interested in having sex with you."

"See…" Clint started.

"I'd rather be in relationship with you."

Clint felt his jaw drop. "What?"

"Clint my, how do you put it, unholy horde of dragonets always comes around when you're near."

"So?" Clint asked.

"I can't get them to leave you alone," Phil said. "They like you, because I like you."

Clint blinked as he digested this revelation from Phil. "What?"

Phil pushed himself out of the chair. "Think about it. The offers open as… despite trying to, I haven't been able to move past how I feel." 

Clint got up himself. "Phil…"

Phil hesitated, before darting in kissing Clint briefly on the lips. "Think about it."

-

Clint hunted down Natasha the following morning. "I have a problem."

"Is this related to your desire to have sex or Draka not wanting you to have sex?" Natasha asked.

"Kind of," Clint admitted.

Natasha sighed. "Tell me."

"Phil told me he has feelings for me last night," Clint said. "And…"

Natasha blinked. "He did?"

Clint nodded.

Natasha grunted. "I'm surprised he did that."

"You knew?" Clint asked.

"You're a magnet for his dragonets. If he's in the tower at least one is in your quarters. He cares about you and always checks on Draka."

"Why didn't you suggest him then?"

"Because you wanted sex, not a relationship and I figured if you were interested in him, you would have thought of him."

"I…" Clint started. "I didn't think of him."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Clint started. "I don't know."

"How do you feel about him?" Natasha asked.

"He's my friend, best friend, besides you."

"Clint," Natasha started.

"I… I… I think I just thought he'd never want me and so I pushed him out of my mind and was just happy he'd be my friend."

Natasha shook her head. "Clint, this is something you have to decide for yourself. Think about it."

Clint nodded and left Natasha, so that he could think.

-

In the end, Clint asked Phil to come up to his quarters. Phil arrived, giving him an amused look when he arrived with his horde of dragonets. 

"You meant what you said?" Clint asked, forgoing their chit chat.

"I did," Phil replied. "Did you…?"

Clint reached out to pull Phil closer. "You're my best friend."

"Doesn't mean that you're attracted to me," Phil replied, resting his hand on Clint's hips.

"You want some compliments about your looks, because I can give you some."

Phil chuckled.

"Maybe Draka knows more than me, so...."

"Basically if she lets you orgasm with me, we can figure out expanding our relationship?"

"And she doesn't follow it up by locking you in the bathroom."

Phil arched an eyebrow.

"Long story, don't really want to tell you when we're about to get naked."

Phil smiled. "Are we?"

"I was thinking we could."

Phil hummed briefly, before leaning in and kissing him. Clint met it eagerly, remembering the brief press of lips. Phil opened his lips and licked his way into Phil's mouth. Phil slid his hands under the Clint's shirt, his hands were warm as he stroked along Clint's back. 

"Yeah," Clint broke up with a groan.

"This will work?" Phil asked, stepping back and pulling Clint with him.

"Oh yeah," Clint agreed, leaning in for another kiss.

Clint wasn't sure how exactly he ended up in the bed and naked, but he did with Phil next to him, just as naked. Phil's warm hand on Clint's cock as they kissed. Clint reached down, because hey, he was good with with his hand to make sure that Phil's cock was getting attention. 

It didn't take long, before they came together. Clint nuzzled at him.

"Going to grab a washcloth," Phil murmured.

"Watch out for tail," Clint warned, pushing himself up to try and protect Phil.

Phil pressed a hand down. "I'll leave Lola out here to bite it, if need be. You look like you could use a nap. Besides, if I blew the door down, would you be upset?"

"I suppose we could always put curtain up," Clint replied as he considered it.

Phil leaned in and kissed him again. "I can handle Draka."

Clint watched him go, eying Phil's ass. Next time, he decided, he wanted a piece of that. He managed to stay awake until Phil returned with the cloth and washed him off. He fell asleep after flopping over and resting his head on Phil's chest.

-

Clint couldn't help but be a little worried the following morning. He'd left Phil sleeping in his bed and stepped into Draka's den. Draka for once, didn't try to climb on him, but she had sniffed him thoroughly. She'd listened when Clint told her 'no' to the licking. Still, he was kind of wondering what her reaction to Phil would be. He didn't have to wait long.

"Clint?" Phil called out, still sounding groggy.

"Den," Clint answered.

Phil appeared in the doorway, glancing around the room. Clint followed his gaze and he noticed that Phil's dragonets had found places to sleep in the den. Lola had been curled up on the unused pillow when he'd gotten up. Phil stepped in.

"How is the lovely Draka this morning?" Phil asked, heading over to Clint.

"She's doing fine. No crawling on me."  
Phil smiled, but froze when Draka moved away from Clint to Phil. She started sniffing him. Phil arched an eyebrow at him.

"She did the same thing to…" Clint stopped as Draka knocked Phil off his feet and moved to lay on top of him. She opened her mouth, tongue dropping out. "Hey! No licking!"

Draka looked down at Phil, looked back at Clint, before looking at Phil again. She licked Phil's face once, before dropping her head to his chest. Phil grunted.

"I think she approves," Phil wheezed out.

"Well, she's not flying me away," Clint agreed. 

"Draka up," Phil ordered.

Draka ignored him, eyeing Clint.

"Yeah, yeah," Clint said. "Get off him, I'm the one that gets to sleep on him. Unless you don't want to get some food."

Draka lifted her head and got up to follow Clint to where he kept his saddle.

"I'll meet you downstairs?" Phil asked, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, food and then a wash for her. Since she was so good."

Phil nodded, slipping past Draka and into Clint's space for a quick kiss. "The Horde probably needs a bath too."

Clint smiled. "I'll see you there then."

Phil nodded as Clint mounted his dragon. He was gave a wave as Draka took off toward the spreading her wings as she reached the edge to glide down to the pasture. Clint smiled, because he had his dragon and he just might have found someone special.

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our tumblr account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
